Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a codec, and more particularly, to a codec, and a corresponding system on chip (SoC), for estimating the complexity of a current frame using previous frame information or initial information, and efficiently adjusting and encoding a region-of-interest (ROI) using the estimated complexity.
Methods are being sought to overcome quality deterioration caused by video compression in video transmission using an internet protocol (IP) network. Video transmission of mobile devices using an IP network requires relatively low bandwidths, which results in content with low image quality.
ROI coding is a method of encoding an ROI object, which is of interest to a user, in an image frame at a high bit rate by setting a low quantization parameter for the ROI object. The remaining region is encoded at a low bit rate by setting a relatively higher quantization parameter for the remaining region. When ROI coding is used for a region of interest in a mobile device, video images with improved quality are able to be obtained. However, when ROI coding is used for every video image, this results in excessive power consumption.